Columpios
by Hana Captors
Summary: "Por años no pudo volver a aquel parque, a aquellos columpios que le traían tantos recuerdos de su madre y de la peliazul que en algún momento fue su amiga, pero no creía apto llamarla así actualmente, ya que después de 5 años no era ni siquiera capaz de recordar su nombre, solo sus pequeñas pecas y su azulado cabello".


Los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera), son de Thomas Astruc y Zag Toon, y pertenecen al mundo de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Y no hago esto con ningún otro interés más que el de entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos a ustedes.

* * *

Cuando era un niño, acudía todos los días a ese parque con su madre. Siempre se dirigía directamente a los columpios, porque la sensación de libertad y de "volar" era lo mejor que podía pedir y encontrar fuera de su casa a los 7 años.

El primer día fue feliz de tener una amiga de juegos a la que le gustara, al igual que él, realizar competencias de altitud en aquel juego. Después de una semana, ya la consideraba como su mejor amiga y ella siempre le traía algún dulce de la pastelería de sus padres. Siempre reían juntos y sin ponerse de acuerdo, siempre se encontraban una hora antes del atardecer en aquel gigantesco, pero acogedor parque.

Estuvo compartiendo con ella cerca de 2 años, incluso ambos conocían el hogar del otro, por las tardes de lluvia y los cumpleaños, ya que el parque no resultaba ser una buena opción. Todo iba espléndido hasta que su madre falleció, fue un golpe muy duro para él y su padre, haciendo que el mayor se encerrara en su trabajo, olvidándose un poco de él.

Debido al status que poseía el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, Adrien empezó a "frecuentar" otros lugares, más que nada lugares aburridos, y en uno de esos fue donde conoció a Chloé. En comparación a su antigua amiga, era igual de aburrida que los lugares a los que era arrastrado por su padre, pero al menos era alguien de su edad.

Por años no pudo volver a aquel parque, a aquellos columpios que le traían tantos recuerdos de su madre y de la peliazul que en algún momento fue su amiga, pero no creía apto llamarla así actualmente, ya que después de 5 años no era ni siquiera capaz de recordar su nombre, solo sus pequeñas pecas y su azulado cabello.

A los 12 años empezó a modelar para la compañía de su padre, por lo que sus posibilidades de hacer amigos se vio disminuida, al igual que el intentar ser alguien normal. Estuvo todo ese tiempo encerrado y su único compañero de clases era su maestro o Nathalie, la asistente de su padre.

2 años después decidió tomar un poco las riendas de su vida y escaparse para ir a la escuela, con personas de su edad, después de todo… si Chloé podía ¿por qué él no? Después de finalmente conseguir la autorización de su padre, y luego de algunos malos entendidos, conoció a Marinette.

Realmente no la conoció, la recordó, aunque parecía que ella no tenía idea de quién era él, más allá de ser el hijo del gran diseñador de París. Con el pasar del tiempo confirmó su teoría, ya que se enteró por medio de una conversación que tuvieron los 4 -ellos dos, Nino y Alya- de que ella no recordaba nada de cuando era pequeña debido a un golpe que se dió a los 10 años durante una pelea con Chloé.

A los 15 no podía evitar querer retomar la amistad con la peliazul, no es que no fueran amigos en ese entonces, pero extrañaba la simpleza de cuando eran niños. Extrañaba la seguridad que antes demostraba tener la franco-china frente a él.

Ya con 17 años lo único que quería era ser correspondido. Poco a poco fue conociendo y aprendiendo de esta "nueva" Marinette y cuando se dió cuenta de todas sus aristas, de todas sus cualidades, no pudo desear querer a nadie más; era la mejor chica que hubiese podido conocer y agradecía verdaderamente haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, de ser afortunado por haberla reencontrado.

Y una idea cruzó su cabeza, ¿serviría de algo llevarla con él de vuelta a aquel parque?¿seguirían allí aquellos columpios? Aquella tarde decidió darse una vuelta por la zona y comprobarlo, no quería arrepentirse de nada, no quería volver a perderla.

"¿Mar… Marinette?" tartamudeó en su contra, pero finalmente los nervios se apoderaron de él, nunca había estado en una situación así. Y la chica no era de mucha ayuda, se giró lentamente hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa que paró brevemente su corazón.

Con toda la fuerza y valentía que pudo reunir, le pidió que lo acompañara por un momento. La llevó al parque y la invitó a los juegos con él "¿recuerdas? nosotros nos conocimos aquí hace muchos años atrás. Sé que tienes pocos recuerdos de tu infancia por aquel problema con Chloé, pero me gustaría que me pudieses recordar". Comenzó a balancearse de arriba a abajo sin mirar a la chica, el sonrojo era notable en su rostro y los nervios no se lo permitían "me gustas, Marinette. Me gustabas a los 7 años y me gustas ahora".

La peliazul comenzó a balancearse lentamente, intentando acompasarse al ritmo de su compañero y sopesando la situación. "Siento lo de tu madre, minou. Debió ser duro y lamento no haber podido apoyarte más, aunque hayamos estado pequeños".

El rubio se impresionó un poco, las únicas personas que le decían así era su madre y ella cuando niños, de hecho su madre le comenzó a llamar de esa manera porque veía que le gustaba cuando la peliazul lo decía y le parecía adorable. "¿Buginette?" susurró mientras disminuía la velocidad del columpio "tú me recuerdas".

"Wow, eso es un poco nostálgico, llevaba años sin escuchar ese apodo, pero si te recuerdo, aunque no sabía si tú lo hacías o si querías recordarme, después de todo, podría recordarte a tu madre y no sabía cómo eso te afectaría. A propósito... tú también... tú también me gustas, Adrien".

Paró en seco su vaivén realmente sorprendido "yo… te… ¿en serio?" no podía creer su suerte y la felicidad que después de todo, no sentía hace años. "De verdad, minou. ¿Tú realmente sientes eso por…?".

A los 23 pensaba en que sin duda esos columpios le traían buena suerte y los adoraba, junto con la bella chica sonrosada al frente suyo, aceptándolo como su prometido, aceptando casarse con él en un futuro.

Con 25 años no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad que sentía, "¿aún dudas de mis sentimientos, Sra. Agreste?", una suave risa salió de sus labios mientras se daban un pequeño beso antes de salir a la fiesta que les esperaba por sus recientes nupcias, "vamos Mari, nuestros amigos nos esperan".

"Te amo _Minou_ "

"Y yo a tí, _Princess"._

* * *

Bueno, sin duda cuando empecé a escribir este fic (y antes de abandonarlo por un tiempo) tenía otra idea para él, pero al retomarlo salió esto y quedé bastante satisfecha. Espero les guste tanto como a mí y a mi "beta" (es una de mis mejores amigas, así que siento que a veces no es taaaaaan objetiva -Igual te quiero, a veces-).

Si quieren dejen su review y nos estamos leyendo (también podemos hacerlo a través de mi nueva cuenta de insta -mi nombre de usuario-, donde espero estar un poco más activa, subir adelantos e inspirarme)...

 _Plagg, claws out._


End file.
